


Scourge Squad

by Cheshire_Pines



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, Slow Romance, This is implyed gay for a bit, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Pines/pseuds/Cheshire_Pines
Summary: 8ight Ball and the Blind Prophet are the best in the governments Super Hero division, but they don't play well with others. When asked to train a new hero-sidekick pair the two girls force themselves to do it for a boost in pay check.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Homestuck fic on here! If you like my writing then you'll like my (shameful self promotion) Homestuck cosplays on my Instagram: octo_uprising

 

The Blind Prophet dangles over a vat of boiling teal liquid terribly bored and tired. 8ight Ball, her hero, was supposed to save her exactly six minutes ago, but there was no sign of her yet. Who would have thought a hero with the power of mind control, who manipulates armies without raising a finger, would be tardy to saving her own sidekick. This situation would be entirely dreadful if it wasn’t a government issued simulation meant to both enhance the skills of her Super and make the Blind Prophet stronger as a sidekick (somehow). The only things making the sidekick ‘stronger’ in this situation was trying to decide what better fabrics to use for her costume, appreciating her own level of patience, and going over the chemicals in this batch of goo below her ([Hyperosmia is a godsend and a curse is what she always says)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hyperosmia). She detects sodium hypochlorite, bleaching powder, chlorine, chlorine dioxide, hydrogen peroxide, sodium percarbonate, and sodium perborate. 

_ Great,  _ she thinks,  _ all the chemicals in bleach _ . 

The Blind Prophet starts to tap her candy red nails impatiently on the ropes tied around her hands, she could get out of this and save herself but where was the fun in that? The goo below her was, to a degree, real this time anyways. It was meant to discourage her from saving herself before 8ight Ball. The Blind Prophet sighs to herself and glowers at the clock on the wall. Eight minutes have passed the overall goal to save her from the teal bleach. The spandex in her costume has become almost constricting with her turtleneck and tight leather jacket. Along with her weapon of choice, a noose covered in chemicals meant to kill everything she wanted, was pressing up against her leg in her boot in an uncomfortable manner. 

Sick of being up there, she starts to cut the rope from her hands when the side door crashes off it’s hinges with a loud  _ BAM! _ 8ight Ball comes running in with a actor in her arms, well this actor is more like a barbaric tool to open a door now. Her Super has a resemblance of a wild animal with her hair in knots and covering a majority her face. The Blind Prophet had told her to cut if for safety reasons (8ight Ball had nearly got sucked into an airplane engine twice last week during training because of her long hair), but her Super doesn’t listen whatsoever. The hero's outfit consisted of black and dark blues. Black pants with a spiderweb pattern, blue and white combat boots, a long blue trench coat, black gloves with red spike rings, and a black shirt with her signature eight ball decal in the middle of it.  8ight Ball drops the actor to the cold concrete without a second thought. A really fake evil laugh rips throughout the room and the sidekick rolls her colorless eyes behind her thick red glasses. A hologram villain pops up behind 8ight Ball and tries to swiftly behead her. She ducks and kicks a foot over to trip the interactive hologram. It fades for a second and appears on the other side of her, tricky cheating tool.

“Have you come to meet with death young one?” the hologram says in the cold programed voice it has. The fake villains cape is even fluttering like there was a large fan pointed at it,  _ how original.  _ They both run around the building and the Prophet realizes that 8ight Ball is trying to get close to the main control box to shut the hologram down.

“Now this is a fight! Those nimbisles I had to fight in the hallways we’re only punching bags ready to have their stuffing pulled out,” 8ight Ball says swinging her blue and black sword with extreme accuracy. Her sword happened to be a family heirloom that had been passed down to her when her mother and sister died.

The hologram gets advantage of her when her footing gets off by a millimeter, it sends a gust of wind toward her and she’s knocked off her feet. She falls and the hologram puts a glowing foot on her chest. The hologram spits on her face and that was the last straw for 8ight Ball, even though the spit was also a hologram.  

She smiles, takes her sword, and fires it at the main control box a yard or two away. The villain lets out a scream and falls to the ground. 8ight Ball gets to her feet to plunge her sword into what’s left of it’s chest in the name of revenge. The hologram fades into nothing and she claps once in victory.

“I DID IT HERO SYSTEM, I’M DONE. GET ME OUT OF HERE,” she says, clearly not remembering the vat of bleach goo behind her in which her sidekick is going to die in if she doesn’t stash her big ego away for five minutes.

The Blind Prophet scoffs, “you're such a jerk. Might as well change your Super name to Eight Minutes Late and change mine to Eight Minutes Dead.”

8ight Ball turns around and smirks towards the dangling girl, “do you really think I would forget about my faithful underling?”

“This is the third time this month. Maybe your memory isn’t as stable after that plane engine ripped so many hairs out of your hair.”

She laughs that stupid charming laugh of hers and smirks at her sidekick, “man, someone really doesn’t wanna get down today from that  _ comfy  _ rope, huh?” With that, her hero finds the rope next to the control back and swiftly cuts it to send the Prophet falling through the air, gasping in surprise. 8ight Ball takes a running start and flings herself across the vat to catch her mid fall, right before she lands in the teal goo. They land with a hard thunk and both collectively groan on the solid concrete on the other side. The Blind Prophet gets up with ease and watches the hero struggle to get up, she snickers at her and shows her a toothy grin.

“I got up quicker than you and I was the one who’s head hit the floor when we landed due to your stupid attempt to get back at me,” the Prophet says untying the final rope that bound her hands together for a little more than twenty minutes. It drops to the floor like a wimp noodle and the Prophet pops her knuckles.

“Girlfriendless-blind-girl-who-doesn’t-know-how-to-talk-to-anyone-except-me says what?” the hero says cheekily from the floor, attempting to shut her up with a low blow.

“My bloodlust for justice is my girlfriend, Serket, you should know that better than anyone.” 

8ight Ball props herself on her elbows and smiles, “you’re more cute when you’re talking about bloodlust. You also shouldn’t be using my real name in here.”

She’s ignored and the sidekick changes the subject, “I wonder what your grades on this will be on this compared to mine.”

“We’ll both get A’s please. I knocked out every actor trying to stop me and cut the villain off quickly enough.”

The Prophet frowns, “but you didn’t save me correctly. You shot yourself over the tank, scared hurt your sidekick.”

“You’re fine now!”

“Internal wounds.”

“You’re lucky I can’t kill you.”

“Try me.”

A loud crackling sound comes over the intercom and the girls instantly stop bickering, “8ight Ball and the Blind Prophet, up to the main office now.”

“That’s probably to congratulate how good I did!”

The Prophet bit her tongue to try not to laugh.  _ No team ever gets called up to be congratulated,  _ she thought,  _ they get called up to hear something they don’t want to hear. _

 


End file.
